The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveying device and an image forming apparatus that includes the sheet conveying device.
Conventionally, as a sheet conveying device that conveys a sheet, an automatic document conveying device is known. The automatic document conveying device conveys a document sheet placed on a document tray to a reading position, thereafter, ejects the sheet to an sheet ejecting tray. Besides, an automatic document conveying device is known, which includes a reverse conveying path to read duplex (both-surface) document images of a document sheet.